


Follow Your Heart

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confused Dean, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, POV Dean Winchester, Season/Series 11, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events in 11.11, "Into The Mystic", Dean can't sleep - he has someone on his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Your Heart

Dean tried to sleep, needed to; he was bone-tired, the banshee’s scream still ringing in his ears. 

But all his thoughts were of Amara - her face, her eyes. The way she treated him like he was precious. 

Amara looked at him like she knew him, understood him and accepted him, warts and all. 

Loved him. 

Fuck, he was so screwed. 

The only one who had ever looked at him like that before had been Anna.

“Follow your heart” Mildred had said, but how could he when it was leading him nowhere good.

He closed his eyes and saw Amara.


End file.
